1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mandrils for mounting cones of the type used in the winding of thread or the like and more particularly to ones of the quick release type.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Numerous mandril devices are known, such include Berkepeis's U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,689 dated May 22, 1956; Patton's U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,941 dated July 1, 1969; Chavis's U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,958 and Smith et al's U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,401 dated July 13, 1971.
A major drawback in respect of the aforementioned examples of prior art devices and also numerous other devices in the prior art, is their relatively complicated design, which apart from involving high manufacturing costs, involves the matter of reliability.